BTS :: Drabble MinYoonMinGa
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Jimin kesal, pasalnya kerumunan fans mengganggu proses penyembuhan kekasih gulanya. Jimin benar-benar kesal saat kekasih gulanya itu menganggap rasa kekhawatiran Jimin hanyalah sesuatu yang berlebihan.
1. Snow White Min Suga

_**.**_

 _Langit, memberikan ceritanya lewat lukisan indahnya._

 **.**

 _ **Drabble MinYoon.**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Jimin kini sedang berda di kamar Yoongi dan juga Seokjin, ia sedang asik memainkan ponselnya dan duduk nyaman di ranjang Yoongi. Jari jemarinya sedang asik bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya, sibuk melihat-lihat pesan yang ditinggalkan fans mereka.

" _Kalian memperhatikan? Di setiap selca yang diambil Yoongi oppa, bibirnya selalu merah merekah."_

" _Oh astaga, kau benar."_

" _Sudah kulit putih bersih, bibirnya pun semerah itu."_

" _Bagaikan melihat sosok Snow White ya?"_

" _Snow White_?" Tanya Jimin dan angannya berputar ke masa lampau.

Masa saat Yoongi terlihat bagaikan Snow White yang keluar dari buku dongeng. Min Yoongi, kulit putih bersih bagaikan salju di penghujung tahun yang memancarkan kemurniannya, kaki mungil yang membuat Jimin menggeram kala melihat keindahannya, wajah pucatnya yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali memoleskan perona alami agar wajah itu merona indah, helaian surai hitamnya membuat siapa saja ingin mendaratkan jari-jemari mereka di helaian indah dan halus itu dan bibir merah delimanya, bibir penuh dosa yang menggoda Jimin untuk mengecupnya.

"Ah sial, mereka benar. Benar-benar terlihat seperti _Snow White_." Gerutu Jimin sembari mengusak rambutnya kesal.

Ia memang kesal, pagi ini saat ia terbangun dan beranjak ke kamar kekasihnya itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah ranjang kosong Yoongi. Jin yang akan beranjak ke dapur memberitahukan Jimin jika Yoongi pagi-pagi sekali sudah diminta untuk datang ke kantor agensi mereka.

"Katanya ada beberapa materi tambahan untuk album kita, Min Yoongi diminta untuk mengeceknya bersama Namjoonie dan Hoseok." Itu informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Jin, Kim Seokjin.

Dan setelah mendengar itu, Jimin duduk nyaman di ranjang Yoongi, hingga sekarang. Namun sekarang nampaknya ia takkan duduk dengan nyaman, fantasi akan keindahan Yoongi membuat Jimin mengerang putus asa.

..

..

..

"Aku pulang."

Sayup, suara Yoongi masuk ke pendengaran Jimin. Meski mendengar itu, Jimin tak segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih menunggu Yoongi memasuki kamarnya.

Mata Yoongi sempat melihat keberadaan Jimin sebelum berkata, "Oh, kau disini?"

"Kau lelah _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin melihat keadaan Yoongi yang menatapnya sayu, pertanda Yoongi butuh tidur. "Kemari." Pinta Jimin agar Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi hanya sempat menaikkan alisnya sebelum berpikir tak perlu mendebatkan kalimat Jimin itu dan beranjak ke ranjangnya setelah membuka jaket dan mengganti celananya menjadi celana santai yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Lelah…" gerutu Yoongi begitu ada di pelukan hangat Jimin.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik _hyung_." Ucap Jimin sembari mengelus kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi menatapi Jimin dengan pandangan tak terbaca sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, "Sesuatu bersarang di benakmu saat ini?" tanyanya, membuat Jimin tertegun sejenak.

"Ya," jawab Jimin disertai kekehan kecil. "Bibirmu, merah semerah delima." Lanjut Jimin menjawab tatapan bingung Yoongi.

Untuk kemudian Jimin melayangkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Yoongi. Yoongi menatapi Jimin kembali, sebelum mendekat dan membuat kecupan kecil itu menjadi pagutan mesra. Mereka saling meraup untuk menyampaikan cinta mereka, cinta murni mereka. Mereka saling mengecup untuk menyampaikan terima kasih mereka, terima kasih karena sudah saling memberi kekuatan di saat yang lainnya lelah. Mereka saling memagut untuk menyampaikan hasrat mereka, hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Yolo, saya datang dengan drabble singkat MinYoon. Kedepannya mungkin akan menyusul drabble-drabble lainnya, jadi ditunggu ya. Dan oh jangan protes kalau ini pendek, karena drabble memang pendek haha._

 _Dan…_

 _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _untuk saya yang sudah lima tahun menulis di ffn._

 _Karena saya akan spazzing ff lainnya, jadi yuk dibaca._


	2. Insecure Jimin about Yoongi's Mixtape

_._

 _Bahkan sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatmu._

 **.**

 ** _Drabble MinYoon._**

 ** _Just enjoy everyone._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

Jimin termenung dan terduduk lesu di dalam ruang latihan mereka. Hari ini hanya Jimin yang menguasai ruang latihan dan Jimin menggunakan seluruh waktu luang yang dimilikinya untuk berlatih seharian. Jimin memang seperti itu, saat pemikiran kalut bersarang di kepalanya maka ia akan seperti ini, ia akan berlatih seharian dan memaksakan tubuhnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya lelah sehingga ia bisa mengakhiri harinya di atas ranjangnya tanpa harus memikirkan apapun lagi.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini tidak. Sudah seminggu ia seperti ini, sudah seminggu semenjak Yoongi _hyung_ nya mendengarkan seluruh _track mixtape_ nya kepada seluruh _member_ dan semenjak saat itu pula Jimin seperti ini. Dan malam ini semakin parah saat ia melihat laman _blog_ grupnya. "Sudah keluar ya…"

Jimin tertunduk memandangi layar ponselnya yang telah menghitam menandakan telah matinya layar ponselnya. " _Arrgh!_ Apa aku juga termasuk orang yang tak bisa memahaminya?!" keluh Jimin.

Mengingat seluruh lirik _hyung_ kesayangannya itu membuat Jimin frustasi selama seminggu ini. Jika reaksi para _member_ mengatakan jika lagu yang ditulis oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya itu keren, bagus, _swag_ atau bahkan seperti Jungkook yang menangis sesaat setelah mendengar _mixtape hyung_ nya itu… Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan berdiri bangkit dari _studio hyung_ nya dan berkata pelan jika ia akan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Pikiran Jimin penuh… lirik Yoongi _hyung_ nya membuatnya ketakutan. Ia takut… ia takut ia tak pantas berada di samping _hyung_ nya itu. Ia takut… ia takut bahkan sampai sekarang kemungkinan Yoongi _hyung_ nya tak menganggapnya itu tetap ada. Toh nyatanya Yoongi _hyung_ nya tak pernah melepaskan topengnya, dan itu membuat Jimin takut… takut setelah berkoar-koar jika ia mengerti dan memahami Yoongi _hyung_ nya dan kenyataan menamparnya bahwa ia tak bisa sedikitpun memahami Min Yoongi.

..

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu _dorm_ mereka. Mengabaikan tatapan seseorang yang menunggunya di ruang tamu dan melanjutkan langkah lelahnya menuju kamarnya dan segera berbaring ke atas ranjangnya untuk tertidur tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang menunggunya hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi melihat kelakuan Jimin.

"Apa yang salah sebenarnya?" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sesungguhnya Yoongi ingin menyelesaikan apapun masalah yang sedang ia dan Jimin alami secepatnya, namun Jimin yang terus menghindar dan juga kesibukkannya dengan _mixtape_ nya membuatnya tak punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu, lalu begitu ia memiliki waktu luang dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Jimin pulang larut dan bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menatapnya. Hal ini membuat Yoongi melangkah kesal ke kamarnya dengan muka tertekuk.

"Sudah bicara dengan Jimin?" ujar Seokjin begitu melihat Yoongi masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Belum, begitu pulang ia malah langsung bercumbu dengan ranjangnya." Balas Yoongi gusar dengan kenyataan bahwa Jimin langsung terlelap begitu menyentuh ranjangnya.

"Ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya, coba bicara besok pagi saja Yoongi."

Yoongi hanya bergumam pertanda ia mengiyakan dan mulai berbaring di ranjangnya dengan pikiran yang terus berputar memikirkan kekasihnya, Park Jimin.

..

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jimin sudah berada di ruang latihan dan menari hingga berjam-jam. Memaksakan tubuhnya lagi dan lagi. Dan berbaring kelelahan di lantai ruangan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sebelum…

Sebelum bunyi pintu ruang latihan yang terbuka dengan kasar dan langkah kaki menghentak kesal datang dan menuju ke arah Jimin yang seketika terduduk karena terkejut.

"Katakan apa masalahmu!" todong Yoongi setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin. "Laguku buruk?! Kau tak menyukainya?! Bukannya seharusnya kau mendukungku?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Ya aku tak menyukainya…" jawab Jimin dengan suara lirih yang seketika membuat Yoongi membelalak tak percaya.

"Katakan alasan mengapa kau tak menyukainya…" tuntut Yoongi setelah ia berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

Jimin mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Yoongi, memandangi mata Yoongi yang berkilat kecewa… "Aku tak menyukainya… karena di lagumu… kau mengatakan tak ada yang mengerti dirimu. Lalu aku? Apa aku juga? Lalu apa artinya diriku untukmu? Aku takut pada kenyataan, bahkan akupun tak memiliki arti di kehidupanmu…"

Yoongi menatap datar kedua mata kekasihnya itu, menghela nafas pelan dan bertanya pada Jimin. "Sudah? Sudah pemikiran bodohmu itu?" Tanya Yoongi dan terduduk antara lemas dan lega karena masalah mereka tak sebesar yang ia bayangkan. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku… dan saat aku menerima dirimu… itu adalah saat dimana aku membuka diriku untukmu. Seorang Min Yoongi yang akhirnya bisa kembali menerima seseorang di kehidupannya. Seorang Min Yoongi yang akhirnya merasakan kembali kehangatan cinta. Dan kau bertanya artimu untukku?"

Perlahan Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan meletakkan telapak tangan itu di dadanya, tepat di bagian di mana jantungnya berdetak…

"Ini arti dirimu… kau yang membuat detakan jantungku menggila seperti ini karena mencintaimu…"

Jimin memandangi Yoongi dengan sendu sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan pemikiran bodohku. Aku hanya takut, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih takut. Tapi detakan ini…" Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "…bersahutan dan bertautan dengan detak jantungmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sehingga aku merasa takut jika aku akan kehilanganmu…"

Jemari Jimin meraih wajah manis kekasihnya yang nampak lelah itu, merengkuh wajah itu untuk mendekat dan meraup bibir merah Yoongi selembut mungkin.

Menyampaikan getaran cinta yang ia miliki untuk Yoongi.

Membuat Yoongi memahami seberapa besar cintanya.

Yoongi yang mengerti itu semua mengalungkan lengannya di leher kekasihnya itu, meremas pelan rambut pirang sang kekasih, memberi tanda jika ia mengerti dan menyahuti lumatan lembut Jimin untuk memberitahukan Jimin jika perasaan mereka sama. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta dan mereka takut kehilangan, namun mereka akan selalu bertaut oleh perasaan murni mereka. Dan mereka akan melangkah bersama sembari bergandengan tangan menikmati percintaan mereka.

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 _Drabble lainnya, bedasarkan khayalanku tentang keabsenan Jimin yang selalu men-support membernya namun tak ada berita apapun darinya saat AgustD keluar, dan baru mulai mengoceh di twt lagi saat mv Give it to me keluar…_

 _Jja, eotte?_


	3. Jimin Can't Handle It Anymore

_._

 _Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu itu kan?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drabble MinYoon.**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Jimin terdiam dan tersenyum manis sembari memainkan _smartphone_ nya. Melihat-lihat foto-foto yang diambil oleh penggemar mereka dan tersenyum manis melihat betapa indahnya _hyung_ gula kesayangannya di setiap foto yang berhasil diambil penggemar mereka. Beberapa _post it_ yang beredar juga membuat Jimin terkekeh geli.

"Apa, _oh_ astaga betapa _surealist_ nya _hyung_ gulaku."

Jimin terkekeh geli membaca pertanyaan penggemar yang menanyakan jika dirinya dan Holly, _puppy_ yang kini menjadi kesayangan _hyung_ gulanya tenggelam maka siapa yang akan diselamatkan oleh _hyung_ gulanya itu.

"Oh tentu saja kami bisa berenang, atau aku akan menyelamatkan _puppy_ itu untuk _hyung_ gula. Astaga, mana mungkin aku membiarkan _hyung_ gulaku yang tak begitu pandai berenang ikut tenggelam?" Jimin menggeleng-geleng geli.

Siapa _member_ Bangtan yang lebih menggemaskan jika dibandingkan dengan Holly?

"Apa? Dia menjawab dirinya sendiri? Oh, aku sekali lagi setuju dengannya…"

Jimin tersenyum membayangkan wajah _hyung_ gulanya yang saat ini berambut hitam dan sialnya rambut hitam itu membuat Min Yoongi semakin dan semakin manis.

" _Ah!_ Dia ada _cosplay_ menjadi Snow White? Oh astaga…" Jimin memegang hidungnya, mencoba menahan mimisan. "Ini tidak bisa, astaga tidak…"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Yoongi yang baru saja selesai mandi masuk ke kamarnya dan mengernyit heran melihat Jimin yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan mengulurkan sebuah pakaian untuknya.

"Apa maumu?"

" _Hyuuuuung_ …" panggil Jimin dengan manisnya dan membuat Yoongi merasa terancam, karena ketika Jimin bertingkah seperti ini, serigala berbulu domba tersembunyi di balik setiap perkataannya. " _Hyung_ , kau 'kan menjanjikan kado ulang tahun untukku…"

"Dan aku sudah memberikan kado itu untukmu." Potong Yoongi cepat tak ingin Jimin melanjutkan apa-apa lagi.

"Iya, tapi 'kan…" Jimin menarik Yoongi sehingga Yoongi terjatuh ke pangkuannya. " _Hyung_ berjanji akan membiarkan aku memilih hadiahku, tapi baju maupun sepatu yang kemarin itu 'kan bukan pilihanku." Rajuk Jimin sembari menangkup pipi Yoongi yang dingin karena selesai mandi.

"Kau tidak suka? Kurasa kita bisa mengembalikannya ke toko dan kau bisa memilih yang manapun yang kau suka." Balas Yoongi cepat mulai risih melihat tatapan Jimin yang bersinar penuh makna.

"Tak bisakah aku mengatakan keinginanku padamu?" Tanya Jimin, membelai surai hitam Yoongi. "Sekedar keinginan mudah yang takkan menyakitimu, tak bisa?"

Yoongi mana bisa membantah dan berkelit saat Jimin sudah berbicara dengan begitu mendominasi seperti ini. Memang dia sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Jimin memilih hadiahnya, dan hadiah ulang tahun yang kemarin itu bukanlah pilihan Jimin. Jadi ya, Yoongi harus mengabulkan permintaan Jimin 'kan? Agar semua ini kelar dengan cepat.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat, tak ada pinggang yang remuk keesokkan harinya. Jadwal kita masih padat dan aku tak ingin berjalan dengan susah payah." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kalaupun kelepasan, paling hanya satu ronde." Jimin mengerling genit menimbulkan delikan panas dari Yoongi.

 _ **CHUP.**_

Satu kecupan Jimin layangkan untuk Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip. "Sekarang kembali ke kamar mandi, lepaskan _bath rope_ mu itu dan kenakan ini."

Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan menerima kain yang diberikan Jimin, kain yang tak lain adalah sebuah kemeja putih polos berbahan katun dan terasa lembut sekali di jari jemari Yoongi.

Saat mengenakan kemeja itu Yoongi bisa menyium aroma maskulin Jimin, "Oh? Kemejanya?" gumam Yoongi.

Setelah selesai mengenakan kemeja putih itu tanpa tambahan kain apapun lagi, karena Jimin berteriak padanya hanya kenakan apa yang diberikan olehnya, makanya Yoongi hanya bisa mengenakan kemeja yang menutupi seperempat paha putihnya.

Saat sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Jimin menatapinya dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di atas ranjang. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin memperlihatkan pengering rambut pada Yoongi dan mulai mengeringkan rambut basah Yoongi. Setelah kering, bahkan tanpa disisir, hanya ditata acak saja Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengeringkan rambut Yoongi

Lalu Jimin memasangkan sebuah _choker_ pada leher Yoongi dengan bandul berwarna merah dan bertuliskan _**JIMIN's**_ yang tersemat dengan tinta emas. Setelahnya, Jimin memoles bibir Yoongi dengan _lip gloss peach_ yang membuat bibir Yoongi terlihat _creamy_ dan mengundang untuk dikecup.

"Kau mendandaniku?" gumam Yoongi bingung.

"Huum! Aku ingin memotret Snow White manisku. Kau memang cantik, _hyung_." Ucap Jimin memperhatikan karyanya pada wajah Yoongi.

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik." Gerutu Yoongi.

" _Ah hyung_ , sudah… berpose ya?"

Setelahnya, Jimin mengambil kamera miliknya dan mengarahkan Yoongi untuk berpose sesuai keinginannya.

 _Yoongi yang terduduk bersandar dengan dinding, menekuk kakinya ke belakang… memandang intens pada kamera._

 _Yoongi yang berbaring, membiarkan kemeja putih itu sedikit tersingkap… mengecup apel merah yang menjadi properti fotonya._

 _Yoongi telungkup, menaikkan kakinya ke atas dan mengerling genit pada Jimin._

 _Yoongi yang beralih duduk di meja kecil yang terletak di dalam kamar itu, menyilangkan kakinya serta memamerkan paha putihnya dan menahan kemejanya aja tetap menutupi kejantanannya._

Banyak gaya dan pose yang dilakukan Yoongi untuk diabadikan oleh Jimin. Semuanya sensual dan menggugah keperkasaan Jimin untuk menggagahi Yoongi.

Maka dari itu Jimin menyimpan kameranya, mengunci pintu kamar Yoongi, dan membawa Yoongi ke pelukannya untuk ia raup bibir manisnya itu.

"Mmh…" lenguh Yoongi menikmati lumatan Jimin.

Jimin membaringkan Yoongi dan menatap Yoonginya yang berubah semakin sensual hanya dengan lumatannya. "Jika kau menginginkanku, panggil aku seperti kau memanggil _puppy_ mu. Kau sangat menggemaskan saat mengatakan itu, sayang."

Yoongi mencebik kesal karena Jimin menggoda hasratnya, iya… hanya dengan sebuah lumatan panas dan sentuhan membara dari Jimin maka Yoongi akan menggeliat membutuhkan Jimin untuk menenangkan hasratnya.

" _ **Uuuh, Jiminnie… illuwa… illuwa… Yoongi butuh Jiminnie…"**_

Yoongi memerah dengan sempurna saat mengucapkan itu dan Jimin menyeringai senang melihat Yoongi yang merentangkan tangannya meminta Jimin mendekat padanya.

"Baik _kitten_ ku sayang, terima ini."

Dan penyatuan itu berlangsung. Menghasilkan erangan kenikmatan duniawi yang tak terelakkan. Jari jemari Yoongi meremas rambut perak Jimin memberitahu Jimin bahwa ia menikmati persenggamaan mereka. Dan Yoongi sangat tahu bahwa Jimin menikmatinya, karena geraman tertahan yang meminta pelepasan dan berasal dari Jimin itu menjadi jawabannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Jimin, keluarkan!" Yoongi hanya bisa memukul punggung tangan Jimin yang melingkari perutnya.

" _Anni hyung,_ kita akan tidur seperti ini. Adik kecilku menyukai sarangnya." Jimin di belakang Yoongi terkekeh senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Yoongi bergetar menikmati Jimin yang di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan dengan posisi seperti itu lah mereka menjemput bunga-bunga tidur mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..minyoon..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _OH astaga ini apa!_

 _Wkwkwkw… ada yang request, jadi kukabulkan. Karena aku emang mabuk sama MinYoon. MonJin yang udah official juga bikin aku mabuk. TaeKook juga. Wkwkwk…_

 _Menikmati?_


	4. Jimin Worried, While Yoongi Just

_._

 _Kau begitu indah kekasih manisku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drabble MinYoon/MinGa.**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Mood Jimin sedang tak baik hari ini, sejujurnya mood Jimin sudah rusak semenjak beberapa hari terakhir ini dan hari ini benar-benar sudah di puncaknya. Penyebabnya? Apa lagi kalau bukan kekeras-kepalaan kekasih gulanya. Jimin hanya khawatir padanya namun Yoongi menganggap kekhawatiran Jimin sebagai hal yang tak perlu diambil pusing, bagi Yoongi, Jimin terlihat begitu berlebihan dan kekanak-kanakkan. Dan Jimin hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat anggapan kekasihnya itu, ya mau berkata apa lagi? Menambah satu kata protes saja alamat Jimin bisa segera dihajar dengan rentetan kalimat sadisnya dan juga tatapan sinisnya.

Alhasil, yang bisa Jimin lakukan adalah memastikan Yoongi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , segera berikan ini pada Yoongi _hyung_ dan suruh ia memasangnya sebelum ia turun dari mobil." Jimin menyerahkan sebuat alat yang berfungsi untuk meminimalkan suara gaduh yang nantinya terdengar oleh Yoongi dan mengganggu proses penyembuhan Yoongi pada personal _manager_ kekasih gulanya itu.

Jadi setelah Jimin melihat Yoongi menggunakan alat itu barulah Jimin bisa turun dari mobil mereka dan menghadang serbuan teriakan dari penggemar tanpa takut melihat kekasihnya merasa terganggu.

Pun begitu ketika berada di ruang tunggu artis, mau diminimalkan seminimal mungkin mulut orang-orang di ruangan itu takkan bisa dikontrol terus-terusan kan? Jadi ketika kegaduhan itu terdengar dan Jimin tak melihat kernyitan sakit di wajah Yoongi, Jimin kembali memutuskan untuk duduk diam.

Tapi Jimin tak bisa diam lagi ketika mereka sudah berada di _venue_ dan duduk di antara artis-artis lain serta dikelilingi kumpulan _fans_ , Jimin mulai terganggu dan sedikit resah.

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Jimin berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi.

"Hm?" Yoongi menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya yang seharian ini baru kali ini berbicara dengannya.

"Alat itu berfungsi dengan baik kan?" Tanya Jimin dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu ramping Yoongi.

"Uhm." Angguk Yoongi merespon singkat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada acara yang mereka hadiri.

"Syukurlah…" gumam Jimin.

Sembari menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi, Jimin menatap kerumunan penggemar yang sibuk mengabadikan seluruh kejadian ke dalam lensa kamera mereka. Jimin memandangi mereka dan sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan mereka.

Pandangan _intens_ itu Jimin layangkan, _member_ tahu secara _non-verbal_ untuk diam. Namun… bisa apa Jimin ketika kerumunan _fans_ itu justru semakin gaduh. Astaga, Jimin tak mau kekasih manisnya terganggu.

'Jangan berisik.' Gerutu Jimin di dalam hatinya dan memandangi kerumunan _fans_ yang justru semakin menjadi dan berisik membuat Jimin sedikit kesal.

Seperti yang kita tahu, Park Jimin adalah tipikal yang tak bisa menyembunyikan semua ekspresi di wajahnya termasuk kekesalannya karena Min Yoongi miliknya yang mulai terganggu dengan kebisingan itu.

Dan malam itu Jimin lewati dengan kekesalannya karena kekasih hatinya terganggu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..mingaminga..**_

 _ **..mingaminga..**_

 _ **..**_

Lalu sekarang apa lagi? _Skit_ apa-apan ini? Kenapa Min Yoongi harus memakai _wig_ seperti ini? Yatuhan…

Jimin mana tahaaan.

Dan, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Jimin menyeret Min Yoongi ke dalam _restroom_ tempat mereka syuting dan melakukan hal yang sedang kalian bayangkan dengan desahan-desahan serta geraman- geraman yang melatar-belakanginya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..mingaminga..**_

 _ **..mingaminga..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..mingaminga..**_

 _ **..mingaminga..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Hai…_

 _Gemes akutuh sama MinGa~_

 _Btw, mampir ke akun MinGa Dudes ya kawan MinGa sekalian.._

 _Kumpulan author MinYoon aka MinGa akan berusaha memanjakan kalian dengan bacaan yang kami hasilkan dari relay-relay kami._

 _Ah, mampir ke instagram kami juga ya, kami menstranslate fanart MinGa/JimSyu yang pastinya telah mendapat persetujuan dari fanartistnya. Bubye~_

 _Sampai ketemu di Reamhaisneis yaaa~_


End file.
